The present invention relates to therapy devices and especially to an intermittent inflatable pneumatic apparatus for intermittently applying air pressure to a patient.
In the past, a great variety of extremity pumps and appliances have been provided in which an inflatable sleeve is slipped over an arm or a leg, and inflated to apply predetermined pressure to the arm or leg. Such devices are commonly used in the treatment of lymphedema of the extremities as well as in post-operative venous ligation and for providing the counteraction against the internal hydrostatic pressures of the tissues, lymphatic system and venous vessels.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed towards an air therapy stimulator for use by a patient, especially in post-operative treatment of the lower limbs, to assist in the circulation to prevent embolisms in the leg and in preventive therapy for certain vascular weaknesses. The present invention is also directed towards an apparatus for providing massage therapy for persons who are on their feet for long periods of time. The present invention distinguishes over prior art in that it intermittently inflates inflatable sleeves or the like. It may be operated with a single sleeve or a plurality of sleeves. A rapid cycling time is obtained by a coupling system, which rapidly reverses the air pressure applied to the inflatable sleeves, applying a negative pressure to follow the positive pressure in the sleeve. The cycling time may easily be adjusted for different utilizations of the apparatus.